Waking up in Vegas
by IHeartAaronHotchner
Summary: Synopsis: The team is in Vegas on a case, after a crazy night at the hotel bar, Spencer and Adrienne have a crazy idea. Spencer/OC. The rest of the team makes appearances. Part of the Criminal Minds Tanget series. RomCom. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 The Hangover

**Waking Up in Vegas**

Synopsis: The team is in Vegas on a case, after a crazy night at the hotel bar, Spencer and Adrienne have a crazy idea.

I don't own Criminal Minds. That would be freaking awesome if I did, but they are property of CBS and Jeff Davis. I also don't own the song Waking Up In Vegas. That belongs to Katy Perry. But, SSA Adrienne Eliso, I do own. Please don't steal her.

**Chapter 1**

_You gotta help me out. It's all a blur last night._

The cell phone on the nightstand loudly rang. She reached on hand out, picked it up, flipped it open and stuck it to her ear. "Eliso."

"Adrienne, where are you?"

"Hotch?"

"No, it's Santa Claus. Yes, it's me. Where are you? And where's Reid?"

"Hotch," she began, "I don't know--" She rolled over and looked to her right laying next to her was Spencer Reid. "Hotch, I'm gonna have to call you back." She pushed the end button. She tossed the phone back on the end table. When she lifted her hand back up, she saw it, plain as day on her finger. She sat up. "Oh no. No, no, no. Fuck! No!" She looked over at Reid. "Spencer!" she yelled and pushed him."

He rolled over, and rubbed his eyes. "Huh?" What?" He looked up at her, "Oh, hey you!" he said with a big grin on his face.

"Spencer, did we get married last night?"

"Uh…I…Ummm… I don't remember."

"Great! Just Great!" She got up out of bed and began searching for her clothes. "Get dressed. Hotch called looking for us. We're totally fucked."

_---_

"Did you find out where they are?" asked Emily.

"No, but judging by her tone, we're in for a surprise." Hotch said. Morgan looked at him.

"Wait, you don't think—"

"Yeah, Morgan, I do."

Hotch's cell began to ring. "Hotchner"

"Hotch, it's me. I got Reid. We're coming to meet with you guys now. Please tell me you're just downstairs."

"Yeah, we're in the lobby waiting for you two. Adrienne, is something wrong? You sound flustered."

"Flustered is not the word I'd use, Hotch," and she hung up.

Hotch put the phone back in his pocket, and looked at the rest of the team.

"Well?" asked Morgan.

"I think we are going to have to recap all of last night for them." Hotch said.

The elevator door opened. Out walked Adrienne Eliso dragging a hung-over Spencer Reid by the arm.

"Good Morning, Sunshine…" said Morgan.

"Good? It'll be good after someone starts explaining this to me." She held her left hand up. "Boy Genius and I don't remember damn thing past Dave's rendition of "New York, New York."


	2. Chapter 2 If You See Us in the Club

**Chapter 2 If You See Us in the Club**

(features the song Happy by Leona Lewis)

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_7pm The night before_

The team had just gotten back from a long day in the field. They hadn't gotten any farther in the case they had been working on for the last two days now. As they walked through the lobby, it was Garcia who noticed the sign out in front of the hotel bar.

"Hey look, my amigos! Karaoke night! We should go. Would make a good stress reliever," she said.

"Baby girl, I don't know…" said Morgan

"You know it doesn't sound like a half bad idea," said Rossi.

"You know, actually sounds like a decent plan," said Hotch. Everyone looked at him. "What?" he said. "You know, I actually can be fun."

"Well, Sweetheart," Garcia said to Morgan, "looks like I win." She grabbed him by the arm and entered the bar the rest of the team followed.

They found a couple of open tables next to and took seats. Garcia went up and grabbed one of the songbooks from the karaoke DJ and brought it back along with a stack of entry slips and pencils. They all began to look through it, picking out what songs they wanted to sing, and laughing at some of the song choices. Hotch had walked up to the bar and ordered a round of beer for everyone. Garcia grabbed everyone's song slips and took them back up to the DJ. They sat around, drank, and watched everyone else, waiting to see which one of them would get called first. When her bottle was empty, Adrienne looked at everyone and said, "Hey anybody else in need of a refill?" They all nodded. "Watch me work my magic on this bartender."

A few minutes later she returned with another round. "Remember on your way out, to thank Ricky for these."

"Ade, you did not," said Reid.

"I didn't do anything. So they guy gave me free beer." She took a sip. " You think I'd pass up free beer?"

_8:15 pm_

"Next up we have Penelope, JJ, Emily, and Adrienne singing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'" said the DJ.

"PG, seriously?" Adrienne said as she got up with the other three ladies.

"What?"

"'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun?' It's a bit cliché."

"I know."

The four of them got up there and sang, watching the men laugh at them the whole time. When the song ended, everyone clapped, and they laughed at each other.

"Thank You, ladies. Adrienne, stay up here. It's time for your big solo debut."

The music began to play. Adrienne took the microphone in her hand and stared into the audience and began to sing:

_Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose  
You can't have everything  
Don't cha take chances  
Might feel the pain  
Don't cha love in vain  
Cause love won't set you free  
I could stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy  
But safe as could be_

Reid looked up in awe. _That voice, _He thought as he grabbed for his beer. _She's amazing._

_So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear myself  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause I'm just trying to be happy, yeah  
Just wanna be happy, yeah_

She looked at her friends as she continued singing, and saw Morgan and Rossi smiling at her, Garcia give her cat calls, Emily and JJ mouthing the words, Hotch giving her his silent nod of approval and Reid staring at her in awe. They all made her smile.

_So and it's just that I can't see  
The kind of stranger on this road  
But don't say victim  
Don't say anything  
So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear myself  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
I just wanna be happy  
Ohh, yeah, happy, ohh, happy  
I just wanna be,  
Happy_

She put the microphone back on the stand. The whole bar roared with applause and cat calls. She walked back down to join her friends. They gathered around her.

"Holy Moley, Ade!" said Garcia.

"Girly girl, you got yourself a set of pipes there," said Morgan.

"Okay guys, stop! That's enough." She said. "Shots on me!" She made her way back to the bar and returned with the bottle of tequila, eight glasses, a salt shaker, and dish of lime slices. She poured everyone a shot. "Now watch a pro." She grabbed a slice of lime with her right hand, sprinkled salt on her right wrist. She grabbed the shot in her left hand threw back, licked the salt of her, and sucked the flesh off the lime in her hand in one swift motion. "Now one of you boys do it."

"A drinking game?" Hotch asked.

"Damn right. Now go, GMan."

Hotch took off his suit jacket and rolled up the right sleeve of his shirt. He repeated the same motions that Adrienne just did. And so the games began, each person having to make their shot look better than the last person's.

The DJ kept calling names. They kept playing the game while everyone sang. Emily had gotten up and sang, "Rock and Roll Train" by AC/DC. JJ sang "Black Hole Sun" by Soundgarden. Morgan got up and sang "Buy you Drink" by T-Pain. The drinking game continued even more. Rossi got up to sing and started singing "New York, New York"

_9:45pm_

It was Adrienne's turn to out do Morgan's last shot. She grabbed a lime slice and the salt shaker, and walked over to Reid sitting on his stool. "Her hold this." She said and stuck the lime slice in between is his teeth. She tilted his head slightly, moved the collar of his shirt over and sprinkled salt on his neck. "Don't move," she instructed him. She walked back around the table and grabbed her shot

"She's not gonna do what I think she's about to do, is she?" Emily whispered to Garcia.

Adrienne walked back over to Reid, threw the shot back, straddled his lap and licked the salt of his neck. She grabbed his head and and put her mouth up against his and pulled the lime out.

"Oh. My. God," said Garcia.

Adrienne climbed off of Reid's lap and pulled the rind out from between her teeth. She threw the rind on the table and looked over at Hotch. "Well, boss man, top that."

"I forfeit," he said putting his hands in the air.

"Aww.. that's too bad. Well, one down, since Hotch forfeits, it's your turn." And she shoved the shot glass across the table to Reid.

"No it's not!" he protested

"Yes, it is. Hotch forfeited you're the next guy in the rotation. Now go!" she yelled back.

"Fine." Reid grabbed the salt shaker, and a slice of lime. He looked across the table to Adrienne said "Come hither." She moved back around the table. "Now give me your arm." She held it out and he grabbed her wrist and sprinkled salt up the length of her arm. He took the lime slice and placed it on her clavicle, right next to her next neck. "Don't move." He picked the shot up and downed it, then took her arm and slowly licked the salt trail from her wrist to her shoulder. He stopped when he got to her clavicle, and nuzzled her neck a little bit. He felt her swallow hard. He delicately picked the lime slice up with his teeth, lifted his head, grinned at her through the lime and turned back to the rest of the team and sat in his seat.

"Oh" said JJ

"My" said Emily

"God" said Garcia.

"Uh…um.. I think.. I need to… um go outside… and get some fresh air" Adrienne managed to sputter as she pointed to the door, and turned around and began to walk out.

"Pretty boy," Morgan said to Reid, "Where did you learn that!"

"Guys, grew up here. Remember? Excuse me for a minute." Reid got up and walked away from the table.


	3. Chapter 3 Hot Mess

**Chapter 3 Hot Mess**

_And why, why am I wearing your class ring?  
Don't call your mother  
'Cause now we're partners in crime_

_10:05pm_

Adrienne paced in front of the hotel. She took a few deep breaths. Her head was spinning. Then someone came up from behind her. She immediately elbowed them from behind.

The man grabbed his ribcage. "OW! Shit! Christ! Adrienne!"

She turned to face her assailant. "Spencer!" she paused. "Oh, well. You deserved it anyhow."

"Me!? What the hell did I do to deserved to get an elbow shot in the ribs?"

She shot him a 'you know' look.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. You started it, Ade!"

She moved closer to him, stumbling a little bit. "You didn't have to agree to it."

"You told me to!"

"Do you do everything that everyone tells you to do?! I swear, sometimes, Spencer, I wonder if God gave you a fucking IQ 187 to make up for that fact that he ran out of "Can make my own decisions! Grow the fuck up! Get your nose out of Morgan's ass and act like a damn adult and think for yourself! Do something on your own, something that you want to do." She yelled

"Shut the fuck up!" he shouted.

"Did you seriously just tell me to 'shut the fuck up'? No, Spencer. You shut the fuck up, and put your money where your mouth is. Prove that you're a fucking big boy now!"

Reid ran his hand over his face. "Fine!" he snapped. He grabbed her wrist. "Come on, we're going somewhere."

"Where are we going?"

"To do something."

"What?"

"Something we should have done almost seven years ago."

_10:25pm_

_Inside the bar_

"Hey what happened with Reid and Eliso?" Rossi asked after he came back from singing his two songs.

"Did you see that whole deal?" Morgan asked him

"Yeah. Then I saw her leave. She looked almost embarrassed, and you all just stared at Reid."

"Adrienne is outside. Reid excused himself, but I don't know where went to. He said he'd be back." Hotch said. He looked down at his watch. "That was almost a half an hour ago. I'll go check on Adrienne. Someone call Reid and find out where he is."

Hotch walked out of the bar and through the front doors of the hotel. The sidewalk was empty. "Adrienne?" he called. No answer. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed her number.

_Hi,_

_You've reached the phone of Supervisory Special Agent Adrienne Eliso. Leave your name and number and I'll return your call as soon as possible._

Voicemail. He walked back inside he met the rest of the team. "Adrienne's not outside, and she isn't answering her cell."

"JJ's on the phone with Reid. I guess he's really wasted so he's hard to understand." Garcia said with small smile.

"Hey guys, Reid says don't worry, Adrienne is with him, and they're okay, but I can't make out where he said they're at. He's rambling on about something about being a man. I dunno" JJ said.

"Poor kid's wasted." Morgan said.

"Let me talk to him," said Hotch. JJ handed him the phone. "Reid, it's Hotch. Where are you two and what are you doing?" he paused and listen to Reid. "Reid, don't do anything you're gonna regret later on. Ok." He handed the phone back to JJ, and looked at the rest of the team. "He said he's busy doing something. That's all he would tell me."


	4. Chapter 4 The Dumbest Idea Ever

**Chapter 4 The Dumbest Idea Ever**

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now _

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

"You don't remember any of this?" Emily said as she went through the photos on Adrienne's phone. Adrienne shook her head. Morgan looked through Reid's.

"Dude, you two have genius level IQ's."

"Morgan, don't go there. It was his idea." Adrienne pointed to Reid. "I think it was the dumbest idea ever!"

"You could've said no" Reid snapped.

"You wouldn't even tell me where the hell we were going!"

"You still could have said no when we got there."

"I don't even know how we got there! I don't even know where there was! But I'll tell you what I do know I want this fixed immediately."

"Honeymoon's over already…" said Garcia

"Come you two we'll stop and have it annulled on our way back to the police station," said Hotch, trying not to laugh. As was the rest of the team.

"Guys this isn't funny." Adrienne said

"Yes it is," said JJ

"Why is this so funny?"

"Because the reason neither of you remember getting married, is because you didn't," Emily said

"What!" Reid and Adrienne yelled in unison.

"After I got off the phone with you last night, we all left the bar and went looking for you two. We knew you couldn't have got far because neither of you had keys and Reid thinks taxis are unsanitary. Morgan saw you two out in front of that place about a block up the road. The two of you passed out cold before we ever got back here. So Prentiss came up with the brilliant idea to make it look like you actually did," Hotch said, smirking.

"Are you freaking serious?" Adrienne asked in shock.

Everyone nodded their heads and busted out laughing.

"You are all insane! Could you imagine me having to tell my dad?!" she yelled.

"You're dad would understand. But Strauss, not so much," Hotch said. "Come on let's get on the road already." They all started walking out the door.

"So wait, who's ring is this?"

"Yours now. We all paid for it." said Rossi. "Think of it as a consolation prize."

"Awwe. You guys really do like me!"

"Of course we do! We only do things like that to people we love!" said Garcia


End file.
